


Loss

by Steadfxst



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Absent Parents, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Rey questions Luke about her parentage.





	Loss

They sit on the side of the hill, enjoying a rare, but gratifying, appearance of the sun.

“Tell me something,” Rey says to the ocean.

He turns to face her.

“What do you want to know?” Luke asks.

The silence hangs between them, pulled taut like a string. Her fingers dig into the loamy earth.

“Are you my father?”

Luke exhales.

“I am not.”

Rey nods and swallows over a lump in her throat.

“I needed to be sure.”

“I understand,” he says.

He, more than almost anyone, understood why she would ask.

She throws a pebble into the sea.


End file.
